(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern recognition apparatus, more particularly to a pattern matching method and apparatus wherein the optimum master pattern can be selected quantitatively when the pattern matching method is performed.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The inventors of the present application have already disclosed a Master Pattern Pick Up Method in Japanese unexamined patent publication (Kokai) No. 59-4130. This publication discloses a method of forming a master pattern using a pattern matching. In this method, only the appropriateness of the master pattern indicated by an operator is checked, and the best method of forming a master pattern is not always provided. That is, the master pattern indicated by the operator is checked only for whether it has similar patterns or not in the image picture. The most appropriate master pattern or the master pattern having the most distinctive features, which has a minimum similarity to the other patterns in the image, is not selected. Also, since this must be determined by the operator, there is little or no reduction of the work load on the operator.